Where is the Love?
by Abbie Soler Star
Summary: a song by the Black eyed Peas.... what happens when the x-men, Newbies and brother hood are in the par? one from each group sings! RR...


Hi guys been a long time innit. well I decided to make a one off chapter of my fave song of the day.  
  
Dolly: and this wouldn't have fitted in the Karriokie bar.  
  
And we wanted to make the X-men, Newbies and the B-hood sing this together. I herd this song and I thought of x-men straight away.. This is set in season 3 when EVERYONE knows about mutants and Evan is dead.  
  
Kurt: no he isn't  
  
okay he ain't dead BUT I CAN DREAM YA'LL!  
  
X23: werido  
  
thank you ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own x-men OR the song Where is the Love?. X-men belongs to Marvel and the song belongs to Black Eyed peas. OK!  
  
Now For the song.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scott, Jean, Kitty, Rogue and Kurt are walking in the park they sit down on a table bench in the park, on the other side of the park the brother hood was lying against a wall and in the middle of the park the Newbies from the mansion were messing around on the swings.  
  
Kitty: oh what did we like, do to deserve this?  
  
Rogue: we were born, we grew up, we ended up with mutant genes, then became x-men and people found out about mutants. Thats what happened.  
  
Kitty: oh yea. reaallllly funny Rogue.  
  
Jean: don't feel so bad guys. I mean its not all bad. At least we can go to school.  
  
Scott: yay we get home work.  
  
Kitty: I thought being a mutant was hard. but everyone knowing it is harder.  
  
Kurt was very quiet . he was in deep thought, it was until Scott nudged him he snapped out of his deep thought.  
  
Scott: hey blue dude what's wrong?  
  
Kurt: where is the love?  
  
Everyone looked towards Kurt with a confusing look.  
  
Everyone: huh?  
  
Kurt: What's wrong with the world, mama  
  
People livin' like they ain't got no mamas  
  
I think the whole world addicted to the drama  
  
Only attracted to things that'll bring you trauma  
  
Overseas, yeah, we try to stop terrorism  
  
But we still got terrorists here livin'  
  
In the USA, the big CIA  
  
The Bloods and The Crips and the KKK  
  
But if you only have love for your own race  
  
Then you only leave space to discriminate  
  
And to discriminate only generates hate  
  
And when you hate then you're bound to get irate, yeah  
  
Badness is what you demonstrate  
  
And that's exactly how anger works and operates  
  
Nigga, you gotta have love just to set it straight  
  
Take control of your mind and meditate  
  
Let your soul gravitate to the love, y'all, y'all  
  
Kurt stood up on the table bench while everyone in the park looked at him.  
  
Kurt: People killin', people dyin'  
  
Children hurt and you hear them cryin'  
  
Can you practice what you preach  
  
And would you turn the other cheek  
  
Father, Father, Father help us  
  
Send us some guidance from above  
  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
  
Where is the love (Love)  
  
Where is the love (The love)  
  
Where is the love (The love)  
  
Where is the love  
  
The love, the love  
  
on the other side the brother hood was watching. Suddenly Todd walked towards Kurt.  
  
Pietro: where ya going Todd?  
  
Todd ignored Pietro's question and jumped on the table with Kurt.  
  
Todd: It just ain't the same, always unchanged  
  
New days are strange, is the world insane  
  
If love and peace is so strong  
  
Why are there pieces of love that don't belong  
  
Nations droppin' bombs  
  
Chemical gasses fillin' lungs of little ones  
  
With the ongoin' sufferin' as the youth die young  
  
So ask yourself is the lovin' really gone  
  
So I could ask myself really what is goin' wrong  
  
In this world that we livin' in people keep on givin'  
  
in  
  
Makin' wrong decisions, only visions of them dividends  
  
Not respectin' each other, deny thy brother  
  
A war is goin' on but the reason's undercover  
  
The truth is kept secret, it's swept under the rug  
  
If you never know truth then you never know love  
  
Kurt + Todd: Where's the love, y'all, come on (I don't know)  
  
Where's the truth, y'all, come on (I don't know)  
  
Where's the love, y'all  
  
Todd: People killin', people dyin'  
  
Children hurt and you hear them cryin'  
  
Can you practice what you preach  
  
And would you turn the other cheek  
  
Father, Father, Father help us  
  
Send us some guidance from above  
  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
  
Where is the love (Love)  
  
Todd + Kurt: Where is the love (The love)  
  
Where is the love (The love)  
  
Where is the love  
  
The love, the love  
  
Jamie Was watching the same as the others.  
  
Ray: hey whats going on? Hey Jamie where ya going?  
  
Jamie ran towards the table and climbed on it. Everyone who was sitting there stood up and walked back a bit to get a better look. A crowd was forming around the three on the table.  
  
Jamie: I feel the weight of the world on my shoulder  
  
As I'm gettin' older, y'all, people gets colder  
  
Most of us only care about money makin'  
  
Selfishness got us followin' in the wrong direction  
  
Wrong information always shown by the media  
  
Negative images is the main criteria  
  
Infecting the young minds faster than bacteria  
  
Kids act like what they see in the cinema  
  
Yo', whatever happened to the values of humanity  
  
Whatever happened to the fairness in equality  
  
Instead in spreading love we spreading animosity  
  
Lack of understanding, leading lives away from unity  
  
That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' under  
  
That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' down  
  
There's no wonder why sometimes I'm feelin' under  
  
Gotta keep my faith alive till love is found  
  
People killin', people dyin'  
  
Children hurt and you hear them cryin'  
  
Can you practice what you preach  
  
And would you turn the other cheek  
  
Father, Father, Father help us  
  
Send us some guidance from above  
  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
  
Where is the love (Love)  
  
everyone in the park listening and watching in awe.  
  
Jamie, Kurt and Todd: Where is the love (The love)  
  
Where is the love (The love)  
  
Where is the love (The love) Where is the love (The love)  
  
Where is the love (The love)  
  
Where is the love (The love)  
  
People killin', people dyin'  
  
Children hurt and you hear them cryin'  
  
Can you practice what you preach  
  
And would you turn the other cheek  
  
Father, Father, Father help us  
  
Send us some guidance from above  
  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
  
Where is the love (Love)  
  
Where is the love (The love)  
  
Where is the love (The love)  
  
Where is the love (The love) Where is the love (The love)  
  
Where is the love (The love)  
  
Where is the love (The love)  
  
everyone stared in silence. Kurt, Todd and Jamie looked up in to the blue sky as if they were waiting for an answer.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
aw man I need a tissue.  
  
Dolly: waaaa! That's sad.  
  
But coolies all the same. Pleases review. *blows nose*  
  
You read it. Now Review it. 


End file.
